Breaking Free
by Eternity Eclipse
Summary: Airi Cross is Petra's friend from training camp. She joined the Military Police on her older sister's request, and although she used to be a cheerful girl. She has been hardened by death, just like most others. Airi looked up to her sister as a role model, so when she had to leave her sister to die she broke. Her sister's dying request was for her to stay alive no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

"Airi…Airi…AIRI!"

"Mgnn…" I groaned, as I squinted in the morning rays. I had snuck out and climbed the wall to take a nap. There's no way I could hang around those idiots any longer than I do now.

"Karen," I asked, "what are you doing up here?"

"Well I had some important, urgent information that I had to tell you. So when you weren't in your room, I expected that you were up here."

"So you, _the princess,_ climbed all the way up here. On top of Wall Sina, just because you had something to tell me?" I asked in my "_REALLY?" _voice.

"Airi," she complained, "this is really important news. I heard that Commander Erwin from the Survey Corps is coming later to request your transfer to the Survey Corps."

"What?!" I yelled jumping up from my spot on the wall.

"Commander Erwin wants me to transfer? But I've never heard of anyone transferring."

"That's what I heard," she said simply.

"That's perfect! I can finally get out of this Hell-Hole. This…this is my chance, I Have to take this offer! No more stuck up, cocky idiots."

"I'm truly happy for you Ai** (Ai is her nickname that Karen calls her)**, but my father especially against it. He does not wish to lose you; you're one of his best soldiers."

"Hmm… that is a problem." I said, "but I have to get out."

"Is there some way you could possibly threaten him in a way?" She asked.

I thought for a second, "….. I could hold a knife to my throat. Maybe play the use to humanity card, either way I'm going to die making a difference or I'll die because of their stubbornness."

"Hmm, I don't know if that's enough to make him fold. Let me help, he'll definitely agree. He couldn't let me kill myself, he'll have to accept." Karen said with a smile on her face.

"Karen?!" I said alarmed by her proposal. "What do you mean?"

"I'm telling you to use me in your plan Ai. I'm begging you," She said bowing.

"Ah fine, but please don't bow. I'm not fully okay with this, but if you willing I guess it can't hurt.

"Trust me Airi, I'll help you in any way I can. If you really want to leave I'll do everything in power to make sure you get there." She promised holding my hands.

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you Karen,"

She simply smiled back, "Now let's get planning. If you're leaving today we have to go big."

~ Later ~

I was lazily staring out the window, savoring my view of the town. After we finished planning how I would get transferred, we both split up and went back to our rooms to wait until Commander Erwin arrived.

My music box was propped open on the windowsill, and was playing the lovely tune from my childhood. A tune… from my childhood, the very thought brought back heartbreaking memories. I cringed and hugged myself, the pain in my heart excruciating. Then I remembered that those painful memories happened long-ago. Back when I was weak and naïve to the world around me. However now I was stronger and smarter, and I would NEVER let another thing like "that happen again.

_Knock Knock_

They have finally arrived.

"Hold on, "I called through the door. I quickly shut my music box and set it carefully on my desk. I proceeded to close the window and open the door. A familiar face stood on the other side of the door.

Kyle, one of the only other person in the Military Police that I respected, unlike most of the others he wasn't naïve. Kyle had a younger sister named Violet, his parent died when he was 6 years old. So he and Violet were sent to live with their grandfather. But his grandfather was rather strict and harsh, and Kyle had to endure numerous hours of demanding work and pain to ensure Violet's well being.

And when the titans broke through the wall his number one priority was to make sure Violet would get to safety. Even if the task required his life, in spite of this, with all the people panicking on the streets. Her hand slipped out of his, and they were separated from each other.

After he managed to free himself from the crowds of people, he went back to search for her. He did eventually find her, but she was dead impaled on a large piece of wood through her left side. A gash starting on her fore head covering her left eye.

He desperately tried to recover her body, but in the end was forced to run by a titan. And ever since he has hated himself, blaming himself for her death.

"Hey Kyle," I said, "you going to be my escort or something?"

He nodded his chocolate bangs falling over his matching eyes. I stepped through the door frame and closing the heavy oak door behind me. We walked down the halls in silence, until he broke it.

"You're going to accept it aren't you?" He said looking me into my eyes.

I smirked, but my eyes softened, I heaved a heavy sigh and said, "You know I would do anything Kyle. This place is a prison, confining me forever in the dark. I won't survive much longer in the dark, I promised my sister that I would survive and live on. But I also promised that I would fight, and if I did die I wouldn't die in for nothing."

"I-I have to do this," I stuttered.

**Okay so this is a new story that I have recently started. I think I'll continue it, but it will be a while until I update it. Since I usually have a bunch of writing already done for the next chapter. This will take some time to catch up. But please let me know what you think of it so far.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has to do with Attack On Titan or Shingeki No Kyojin. Whichever you prefer.**

** ~Eclipse-Chan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Peeps!**

**I'm back before a month has passed. Or more than a month for most of the latest updates. There's like 10 more days left. **

**But anyways after I posted the last chapter became very inspired or not as lazy. And wrote a lot for this story, so now that I have some free time. Since my band camp is over and it's a weekend let's update this story.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin in anyway, but I'd be SUPER HAPPY if I did. **

**But I don't.**

**SOoooooooooooo here's the second chapter!**

**(Recap)**

_"You're going to accept it aren't you?" He said looking me into my eyes._

_I smirked, but my eyes softened, I heaved a heavy sigh and said, "You know I would do anything Kyle. This place is a prison, confining me forever in the dark. I won't survive much longer in the dark, I promised my sister that I would survive and live on. But I also promised that I would fight, and if I did die I wouldn't die in for nothing."_

_"I-I have to do this," I stuttered._

"I- I have to do this," I stuttered.

He grinned a little, "I understand, Karen and I will always be here for you. Don't do anything foolish to get yourself killed."

I chuckled and said, "I'll try my best, but knowing me I can't guarantee that I won't."

"I guess I can't, can I?"

I shook my head.

We had arrived at the throne room, and I turned to Kyle and hugged him. He and Karen were my best friends in this hell hole. And I truly didn't want to leave them, but I had made my decision. I released Kyle and faced the doors. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the challenge. That waited past the set of doors.

I confidently knocked on the door three times with my knuckles. The doors swung in to reveal the king sitting high above his throne. I spied Karen sitting next to him and also Commander Erwin on the sidelines. I approached King Spencer and his entourage of nobles** (or whatever they are, I have no idea. Ministers?)**.

"Your majesty," I spoke bowing my head, my blonde and pink hair falling over my shoulders. I never was the type of girl to ~cue shivers~ _curtsey_.

"Airi Cross," he began his voice commanding the entire room, "are you aware of your presence here today?"

Of course I already knew the answer, "Yes your majesty, I am aware why I was called here in front you," I answered politely.

"Well them Airi," he stated calmly, "you know that I can't afford to lose one of my best soldiers. "

"Yes sir I have already taken that into consideration,"

King Spencer smiled thinking that would turn down Erwin's offer.

Not by a long shot. I smirked, "However there's no way that I'm staying here." I swiftly bring the dagger that was hidden in my jacket to my throat.

The guards stationed in the room tensed and stepped closer to the king. Pfffff he wasn't in any danger, why would I even attempt to kill the king. Only an idiot would do that.

"You won't do it," the king said sounding certain that it was a bluff. Though I could clearly hear the worry in his tone of voice. The king and I weren't on the best of terms, but we didn't loathe each other. I mean if he hated me I'm sure I never would've met Karen.

"Ohhhh," I said innocently, "are you sure about that, your highness." I pressed the dagger into my skin, drawing the first signs of blood. It did hurt and sting, but this was only a small price to pay for freedom.

"This won't get you transferred Airi, pulling a stunt like this."

"Hmmmmm, well if this isn't enough are you saying that I'm supposed to die without making a contribution to humanity? That I'm supposed to die protecting you and not your precious citizens? My, what a selfish king you are, cowering inside your castle behind your walls, while soldiers are risking their lives to protect everyone, tsk tsk tsk."

His expression immediately darkened, he is getting agitated.

"How about we add another variable in, shall we?" I asked in a mocking tone.

I heard a guard gasp, "Princess?!"

The king's eyes widened and his head snapped over to his daughter, who was sitting beside him. And if it's even possible his eyes became even bigger at the sight of his beloved daughter holding a knife willingly to her own throat.

"Karen," he yelled, "what are you doing?"

With an apologetic look she replied, "I'm sorry father, but if Airi truly wants to transfer then I'll make sure that she gets her wish."

He looked at his daughter with a hurt expression. He dropped his head staring at his lap reconsidering his original decision.

"So your majesty, are you willing to let your only daughter slit her throat." I said seriously narrowing my eyes.

"You are free to do as you wish." He mumbled quietly but I still heard him loud and clear.

But since he made this process so difficult I decided to mess with him, as revenge.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that your highness. Would you repeat it?"

He looked up and met my gaze. "You may transfer if you wish," He said this time in a strong clear voice.

I beamed at Karen holding up a victory sign with my fingers **(a peace sign). **She returned the smile and lowered the knife that she held at her throat. I did the same, but when I did I saw quite a few drops of deep crimson blood left on the silver blade.

"Shit," I said as I lightly touched my throat and felt a warm liquid slowly running down my neck and over my collar bone. Now I had to visit the infirmary to get this sanitized and bandaged. Why couldn't he just have spared me all this trouble?

I groaned in annoyance, and then took my handkerchief out to wipe the blood off the dagger. The white cloth was dyed a deep red as I returned the dagger to my jacket pocket. I carelessly crumpled the fabric into a messy sphere in my hand, and began to walk towards the infirmary. Gently pressing the cloth to my neck to prevent any blood from accidentally dripping.

**I'm going to call this chapter done for now because if I continue the next "acceptable" stopping point is a long way away. And I have already taken a few hours to type this up. **

**Hopefully this isn't to bad of a place to I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have much to it. It was mostly just Ai trying to get transferred. -**

**Umm, thank you Savitron9001 for reviewing on the first chapter. I actually started to write more on this story after reading your review. I was like why not write more so I sat my butt down at my desk and focused on writing. And now I have progress to post!**

** ~Eclipse-chan ^w^**


End file.
